Bring me to life
by LizbethRo
Summary: [Editado] La familia Moss era unida y feliz, o al menos eso creía Aidan, hasta el fatídico día en que su hermano decidió quebrar sus sueños. Años después, con una depresión chupándole la vida, ¿Cómo logrará superarlo? Talvez, Castiel tiene la respuesta.
1. Prologo

**Amour Sucré no me pertenece, los personajes son obra de ChiNoMico.** **Esta historia esta basada en mi personaje del juego. Al momento de realizarla he sido beteada.**

**Prologo.**

Ting Dong. Las sonatas del reloj que anuncia las 00:00 inundan la habitación en el peor momento posible.

Ting Dong.

Dos cuerpos inertes ubicados en el centro de la sala, junto al frágil cuerpo de una pequeña llorando. Ella está tapando su rostro con ambas manos, por un intento de despertar de esa pesadilla que aún no comprendía era real.

Ting Dong.

Ella despega las manos lentamente de su rostro aun inundado por lágrimas incesantes, para ver al agresor que había cometido tal barbarie: un rostro que ella apreciaba tanto; el rostro de su hermano mayor, que ahora solo refleja una locura sin fin y su sonrisa retorcida que mostraba que no lamentaba había hecho.

No puede separar su mirada de él, algo le decía que no lo hiciese, que lo vigilara si quería salir con bien.

Ting Dong.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó durante ese choque de miradas? para él un par de segundos, para ella tal vez siglos.

El silencio reina de nuevo. El reloj ha cesado, y con esto la calma de la chica. El hasta ese entonces inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano se encontraba dando el primer paso hacia ella, tan lento como si quisiera disfrutar la escena lo más que este pudiese, así como ella se arrastró un paso atrás, como si fuesen dos imanes contrarrestándose.

Él soltó una carcajada sorda que se escuchó solo un pequeño instante, pero el suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta a la indefensa niña.

—¿A dónde vas? —agregó, antes de dar su segundo paso.

Ella solo podía temblar. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera un alarido podía salir de su boca, y sólo se limitó a retroceder.

La, hasta ahora sonriente cara de su hermano, había sufrido un cambio radical a una enorme mueca de disgusto.

—¡Contesta cuando te hable! —gritó histérico. Le molestaba ser ignorado, NO quería ser ignorado.

El grito hizo reaccionarle, haciéndola espabilar en un instante y en un solo movimiento se puso de pie y corrió al lado opuesto, recorriendo el largo pasillo de aquella casa.

—¡Idiota! ¿Crees que huir te servirá de algo?, mejor ven si no quieres hacerme perder la paciencia —grito él desde la habitación principal—. ¡QUE VENGAS!

Ella se estremeció. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior mientras las lágrimas seguían su camino a través de su rostro atemorizado, sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cocina.

—Maldita mocosa —dijo en voz baja, marchando hacia la misma dirección que esta.

Ella aún se encontraba aun plantada frente a la puerta, viéndola como si no supiera si entrar o no, estaba a punto de girarse cuando una voz a su espalda le congeló el cuerpo.

—¿Te dirigías a alguna parte? ¿…Acaso tienes miedo? —susurró cerca de la mejilla de ella, provocando que sus temblores aumentaran—. Aidan…

—¡Ah! —gritó. Sus pies avanzaron rápidamente hacia la cocina, y al entrar giró en todas direcciones. No sabía qué hacer, dónde esconderse.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, lentamente.

—Vamos Aidan, ¿Por qué no sales de una buena vez? —agregó el hermano al entrar y no verla presente. Se adentró un poco más en la cocina, escaneando a su alrededor con la mirada de iris rojizo. Giró su cabeza hacia la mesa, que se encontraba en el centro, era pequeña y redonda con un delantal a curadores que llegaba hasta la mitad de las patas de esta, y justo debajo de este lo que estaba buscando, los pies de su hermanita, que se encontraban doblados para que esta cupiera bajo la mesa.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor, ¿acaso me crees idiota?

Aidan cubría su boca con gran fuerza para que un quejido no brotas. Podía ver los pies de su hermano aproximándose cada vez más, llegando al punto en el que ella no podía permanecer en calma. Los escalofríos y temblores incrementaron, provocando que sus lágrimas de desbordaran una vez más.

De pronto él se detuvo, justo frente a la mesa.

—Sin respiración —agregó de manera casi inaudible, para después tomar uno de los extremos de la mesa y arrojarla fuertemente hacia una estantería.

—Aquí estas —miró fijamente a Aidan, quien ahora se encontraba expuesta. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus manos apoyadas tras de ella para evitar caer de espaldas por el susto que se había llevado.

Por más que tratase, Aidan no podía dejar de temblar. Tenía tanto miedo, le miraba estupefacta e inmóvil.

Él se acercó. Se inclinó y la levantó, sujetándola fuertemente de su ropa, hasta que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura. Aidan trataba de quitar sus manos pero era inútil. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Po… —Aidan se detuvo un par de segundos— ¿Por qué?

Él permaneció igual por un par de segundos, y de pronto su expresión cambió radicalmente.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró, redirigiendo su mirada a otro lado—… ¿Por qué? —Aidan lo miro, incrédula—… Porque, porque… —repitió varias veces, junto a otras cosas. Lo dijo en voz tan baja que ella lograba escuchar bien.

—¿He-hermano? —preguntó Aidan, provocando que este la mirara repentinamente, mientras movía la boca con gran rapidez sin que se escuchase sonido alguno —. Al… — antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar cualquier cosa, la arrojó contra el lavabo.

—¡Vez idiota!, ¡¿Lo que me obligas a hacer?! —Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, para volver a la tranquilidad en menos de un segundo, mantenía su cabeza agachada—. Ahora...— callo un par de segundos, Aidan lo miraba aterrada, mientras su pulso comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente—. Tendré que matarte —elevó la cabeza. Se encontraba llorando. Se abalanzó sobre ella para así sujetarle fuertemente el cuello.

—Her-ma-no —apenas podían emerger palabras de su boca, poco a poco sentía el aire salir de su cuerpo sin dejar entrar nuevo.

A ese ritmo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de existir. Comenzó golpear y lanzar manotazos al azar, sin funcionar ya que ninguno llegaba a su hermano. En un momento, golpeó fuertemente el estante tras de ella, y varias cosas cayeron sobre ellos: algunos platos y utensilios; uno en especial le llamo la atención en esos incesantes momentos.

En un intento de liberarse, tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba muy cercano y lo encajó en uno de los brazos de su hermano, provocando que la soltara, seguido de un gran quejido.

Aprovechando que la soltó y se encontraba ocupado tratando de detener la hemorragia, Aidan aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Ella sujetaba su garganta mientras tosía.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo él, seguido de muchas otras groserías.

Aidan no lo pensó dos veces, y volvió a tomar el cuchillo. Con fuerza lo atacó, dejándolo así inmóvil. Se abrazó así misma mientras seguía llorando, sus manos y brazos manchados de ese color tan hipnotizaste, del color del cabello de toda su familia, y que ahora también se encontraba en su ropa. Calló unos segundos y miró la escena fijamente con la mirada perdida.

Y comenzó a temblar, bruscamente seguido de lágrimas. Pero no sabía por qué no sentía nada. De pronto, se desmayó.

Paso casi un día para que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse. Al comienzo, su vista se mostró borrosa y no recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —dijo mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama. Comenzó a tallarse los ojos—. ¿Dónde estoy? —miró en todas direcciones pero no logró ver a nadie. Trato de ponerse de pie y terminó dando en el suelo.

Sin poderlo evitar, lanzó un fuerte grito. No tardó mucho en que llegase la primera persona para ver qué pasaba: era una enfermera que ayudo a subirla de nuevo.

—¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Aidan.

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada llena de lástima.

—¿No lo sabes, cariño? —En ese instante, un señor se posó en el marco de la puerta—. ¡Ah! él te dirá todo. Los dejo para que platiquen.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —preguntó Aidan apenas se quedaron a solas, mirando fijamente al desconocido.

—Ellos no vendrán —respondió él, tomando haciendo en el sofá de huéspedes que se encontraba a su lado—. Ellos mu…

Aidan no terminó de escuchar lo que dijo. Todo se quedó en silencio de pronto, y un gran ruido retumbó en su cabeza.

—¡AH! —gritó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior poco a poco invadieron su mente, provocándole un gran dolor a su paso.

—¡Enfermera! —gritó el señor.

La muchacha llegó en un instante, he intento calmarla pero fue imposible, sin importar quien se le acercara ella lo golpeaba.

Al final, optaron por sedarla parcialmente con la ayuda de varios enfermeros.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó el hombre. Aidan no inmutó. No es que no quisiera, simplemente no podía hablar; solo una lagrima se resbalo de uno de sus ojos para terminar en su almohada—. Siento esto pero… debo decirte algo…

El señor, que resultó ser un policía, le contó toda la historia. Aidan simplemente lloraba a mares.

Al fin del día, ella ya podía ser dada de alta, pero no había nadie con quien ir. No había nadie que la recogiese; su única pariente era una hermana de su padre, pero ésta era menor de edad y se encontraba en un internado. No había nadie más, así que terminó en un orfanato.

En ese tiempo recibió terapias en las cuales fue avanzando poco a poco, claro que nunca toco temas de su familia ni de ese día. Ella siguió asistiendo a la misma escuela y su vida continuaba relativamente normal, recibía visitas recurrentes en el orfanato, pero aun así no tocaba el tema de su familia y su recuperación estaba aún muy lejana.

En un intento de los doctores por ayudarla, decidieron darle una terapia especial, que consistía generalmente en imágenes. Pero en este caso no sería cualquier imagen, si no serían "sus" imágenes, que se obtuvieron de los álbumes de fotos de la familia Moss. Las primeras fotos eran de ella cuando era más pequeña: de estas no obtuvo reacción alguna. Las siguientes, de sus padres, Aidan soltó algunas risas llenas de melancolía pero no paso a menores. Decidieron mostrarle a las últimas imágenes donde apareciese su hermano, ya que era la prueba para saber si su recuperación era ya un hecho o si habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo de terapia.

Uno de los doctores colocó la imagen frente a ella. La transformación de su rostro fue instantánea: su cara comenzó a tornarse pálida y sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de temor y lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar un poco, hasta que por fin lanzo un fuerte grito mientras apretaba con fuerza la foto que sujetaba. Era como si de nuevo todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de ese día estuviera volviendo de nuevo.

Otro galeno trató de acercarse, pero al intentar tocarla ella lo golpeó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡No! — gritó Aidan mientras corría hasta la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada.

—Solo queremos ayudarte… —le dijo uno de los doctores que la habían atendido desde que llego a ese lugar.

Ella le miró con odio.

—¡Déjame sola! —Dijo mientras se cubría con las manos—. ¡Hermano idiota!

Al decir eso todos los doctores se paralizaron, acaso ella había dicho ¿Hermano?

Aidan seguía en su pose defensiva. No importara quien se acercase, ella lo evadía, lo golpeaba, o lo que sea, pero simplemente parecía imposible detenerla. Tras llamar a algunos enfermeros, fueron capaz de frenarla gracias a un poderoso sedante que la tumbó durante lo que quedaba del día.

Lamentablemente, lo que ella había dicho en ese momento había puesto a pensar a todos los presentes, y después de una larga plática al respecto decidieron cuál era su diagnóstico.

—Trastorno depresivo grave, no hay duda.

—¡Tiene 14 años! —uno de los doctores se opuso, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que todos los síntomas indicaban el resultado.

No había nada que hacer: en ese lugar no podía recibir los tratos suficientes, por lo que decidieron trasladarla a un centro especializado con un Psiquiatra. Como no tenía tutor legar, la decisión sería llevada a cabo mañana.

Al siguiente día, Aidan estaba más callada que lo que acostumbraba. Ese día no había ido a la escuela, estaban empacando las pocas cosas que tenía y la fuerte migraña no era señal de buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al doctor que siempre frecuentaba.

Ya que su relación era la mejor, todos creyeron que entendería si él se lo explicaba.

—Siento decirte que te trasladaran a otro lugar más especializado para tus problemas —agregó de una sola vez.

—Bueno, no importa, mientras valla a la escuela —dijo, de manera despreocupada.

—Ese es el problema, además de que no podrás ir a una pública. Tu nuevo lugar será en otra ciudad.

Aidan se paralizó al oír aquello.

—Eso significa que ya no los veré más… ¡No, yo no quiero! —se puso de pie y corrió a la salida. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se propuso a huir.

Pero no esperó toparse con una docena de Enfermeros listos para llevarla a la fuerza si es necesario. Y así lo hicieron, ella pataleaba, lanzaba puñetazos, gritaba y lloraba, pero nada funcionaba.

—¿Dónde estará Aidan? —Preguntó una jovencita, acompañada de un pelinegro de su edad—. Hoy no fue a clases, deberíamos llevarle los apuntes.

—Esa tonta, donde se habrá metido —suspiró el pelinegro.

—¡AYUDA! —un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

Al llegar, los dos niños se toparon con algo que nunca se hubiesen esperado: Aidan siendo llevada a la fuerza a una camioneta.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué le hacen? —gritó el pelinegro mientras corría hacia la escena seguido de la pequeña rubia.

—Nos la llevaremos a otro centro.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Aidan. Ellos espabilaron y comenzaron a correr hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Aidan, al verlos, se trató de zafar más desesperadamente.

Tras un largo intento y una patada en la cabeza ha logrado zafarse. Cayó al suelo y corrió hacia ellos, pero poco antes de llegar uno de los enfermeros logró volver a tomarla pero esta vez con más firmeza para que ya no pudiera liberarse.

—¡Aidan!— grito la rubia de manera histérica, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Aidan los había retrasado lo suficiente como para que ellos la alcanzaran, en cuanto llegaron se lanzaron sobre ellos, no fueron gran competencia pero al menos estaban evitando que se la llevaran

—¡Toma mi mano! —dice el niño. Con la distracción que estaban haciendo, él y ella quedaron relativamente cerca.

Aidan le sonrió fervientemente y estiró su mano hacia él. A pesar de que a ella la estaban cargando, gracias a la niña rubia, él se le había colgado en un pie. Sus manos se aproximaban centímetro a centímetro y cuando al fin la iba a tomar, lo levantaron del suelo sujetándolo igual, lo mismo le paso a la que le ayudaba.

—¡Maldición! —gritó él con fuerza mientras apretaba su puño. Agachó un poco la cabeza y miró su collar.

—¡Estaré bien! ¡No se angustien!, los veré pronto —al terminar esta frase, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla provocando que la niña rubia explotara en llanto.

En ese instante, el niño se quitó el colar que había contemplado segundos antes y se lo arrojó a Aidan; que logró atraparlo justo a tiempo.

—¡Te estaremos esperando, cuando vuelvas!

—¡Gracias!, los quiero.

Eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la metieran al auto. Fue la última vez que Aidan vio a esos dos. Hasta el momento, sigue en psiquiátrico al que la mandaron.

Ya han pasado 2 años.


	2. No temas a vivir

El paso de los años no han sido especialmente buenos para Aidan. Su espeso cabello negro y luminoso se había tornado opaco y sin vida y ya no lo tenía hasta los hombros; no lo había cortado en toda su estancia y ahora le cubría la mayor parte del rostro dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos azules, que tenían una apariencia desolada muy parecida a la de su cabello.

Había crecido, pero debido a las ropas que usaba, no se notaba. Esa ropa de color blanco, tan pálida que solo podía asemejarse al de su piel, por no ser tocada por el sol en tanto tiempo.

Lentamente abre sus ojos. Se levanta sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y tampoco es como si hubiera alguien que la escuchara. Se dirige al lavamanos, el único lugar que cuenta con un espejo para mirarse a sí misma, y como siempre el reflejo de este no le muestra nada alentador. Un suspiro se le escapa antes de dar marcha al mismo lugar de siempre.

—Aidan, ¿dormiste bien? —pregunta la cocinera mientras le sirve un poco de sopa en su plato.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si —dice, distraída.

Aparte de algunos trabajadores, ella no cruzaba palabra con nadie. Hace ya un tiempo que no recibía terapia, solo la tenían en observación, lo que no le resultaba muy grato. De nuevo se dirigía a desayunar al mismo lugar, no era "especial" pero ese lugar le traía recuerdos, después de todo era el único lugar donde podía verlo.

—Aidan, de nuevo aquí —agregó una voz proveniente de su espalda.

—Hola, no es que haya otra cosa que hacer —dijo al sentarse en un pequeño sillón.

—Sé que puedes ver el sol a través de esa ventana, pero… —es una enfermera, la cual se encargaba de Aidan. Esta había sido la primera persona con la cual Aidan había cruzado palabras; se encargó de ella desde el primer momento y le ayudo a levantarse cuando ella sentía que ya no podía. Siempre la animaba a seguir y la consolaba las noches en la que ella lamentaba su traslado. Rápidamente, se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la pelinegra.

—Julie —murmuro Aidan al girar su rostro hacia ella, pidiendo así admirar su hermoso y largo cabello blanquecino—, Solo me siento aquí porque no disfruto el estar rodeada por los demás doctores en la cafetería. Ya no soy pequeña, hace mucho que deje de ver este sitio como un lugar especial —dijo Aidan al llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca—. ¿E Heg Vunitd? (¿Porque has venido?)

—El doctor desea verte —dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, tan característica de ella que lograba animar a Aidan, aunque sea un poco.

—Vale, iré a penas termine de comer.

Después de comer, Aidan se dirigía hacia el lugar que le habían dicho. No le importaba mucho que pudiese pasar, ya que era evidente que la querían para examinarla.

—Pasa —una voz gentil la invitó, unos segundos después de tocar la puerta del lugar donde la mandaron.

—¿Para qué desea verme?

—Has estado en observación por el último mes, incluso hemos dejado de darte medicamentos —el doctor sacó un expediente—. Felicidades —sonrió—. A partir del miércoles, podrás salir de este lugar.

La noticia dejó a Aidan petrificada.

—¿S-si? —dijo, tartamudeando. No pudo evitar que su cara se humedeciera por sus lágrimas. Estaba emocionada.

—Eso era todo, puedes retirarte —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Aidan lo miró y le devolvió el gesto. Era una sonrisa grande y sincera, de aquellas que hace tanto no utilizaba.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se posó en el filo de su cama: ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Una broma? ¿Un sueño? No se dio cuenta del transcurso del tiempo durante el momento en el que se encontraba divagando entre los distintos escenarios y posibilidades de que todo fuera real.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Julie llegó hasta ella y le colocó algo sobre su regazo, provocando que la mirada de esta se redirigiera, y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Esta salió sin más de la habitación, dejando un "Felicidades" disipándose en el aire. Aidan sonrió levemente al escuchar esa pequeña palabra, no necesitaba decir más.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y con suavidad la abrió, antes de poder leer su contenido una idea se presentó. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó el único número que sabía de memoria, un par de tonos indico la exitosa llamada.

—¿Hola? —una voz alegre y melodiosa lo había contestado.

—Ho-hola, soy Aidan.

—¡Aidan! No esperaba oírte, ¡Me alegro mucho!

—Esto… tengo algo que pedirte…

Le contó todo. Su interlocutora permaneció sorprendentemente callada para su habitual personalidad alegre y vivaz, y un par de segundos después de que Aidan terminó, ella artículo su respuesta.

—¡Pero que tonterías dices! Por supuesto que serás bien recibida —dijo, con exceso de entusiasmo—. ¡No lo puedo creer, al fin!

Después de arreglar los detalles, decidieron que pasaría a recogerla el día previsto. El tiempo corrió de prisa, Aidan impaciente por la esperada reunión. Después de todo ella era la única que la recordaba, la única que no la había olvidado. Le mandaba cartas todos los días, que eran la razón de que pudiera ponerse de pie en las mañanas, ya que sabía que alguien, aunque lejos, la estaba esperando de alguna manera.

Había estado imaginando sobre como seria su vida partir de ahora que había olvidado empacar sus pocas cosas, que consistían un 90% en las cartas de su querida amiga. Sin importar cuanto tratara de concentrarse, no lo lograba. Su mente divagaba en los más viejos recuerdos que poseía. Añoraba aquellos tiempos, y desde lo más profundo de su ser deseaba revivirlos.

—¡Aidan! —una voz histérica la llamó, provocando que tirara un par de cosas al suelo por el susto.

Giró su cabeza con rapidez, y fue ahí cuando su corazón se detuvo.

—¿Liz? —preguntó tímidamente, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Aidan se quedó atónita, y la chica no desaprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre ella con brusquedad.

—Aidan, Aidan, Aidan —repetía una y otra vez al estrujarla aún más fuerte.

Aidan, después de salir del trance, le correspondió el abrazo.

Liz no había cambiado casi en nada a como lo recordaba: seguía más baja que ella, con su metro cincuenta y nueve, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían como faroles y su cabello rubio y sencillamente hermoso apenas le sobrepasaba la barbilla, pero estaba tan cuidado como a ella le hubiese gustado tenerlo, incluso su piel ligeramente dorada por el sol. Sus curvas se habían acentuado increíblemente y resaltaban a través de la ropa veraniega.

Después de su reencuentro y de terminar de guardar las cosas de Aidan, pudieron partir a la recepción donde se encontraba el auto de Liz. Ella vivía junto a Elisa, su hermana melliza en su departamento que recientemente se había instalado.

Cuando al fin se dio por hecho el trámite de salida, se dirigieron a la puerta. Aidan se sentía un mar de emociones: asustada, ansiosa, feliz, melancólica, y un sinfín más. El salir, ¿Qué podía compararse a la emocione que en ese momento era la más sobresaliente?, la respuesta era sencilla, nada. Sentir de nuevo el sol golpear su rostro, en ese momento nada la hacía más feliz.

Se dirigieron al Beetle azul zafiro descapotable y se prepararon para partir. Podía contemplar la imagen de ese lugar alejándose; era la segunda vez que lo miraba pero esta vez la emoción que la llenaba era una totalmente distinta y ahora la lágrima que se asomaba se sentía diferente.

En el trayecto charló con Liz, ya que tenían muchas cosas que comentar para ponerse al día. Entre risas y risas se adentraban cada vez más en ciertos temas, en general sobre Liz ya que Aidan no tenía mucho que contar.

—¿Kentin? ¿Es el chico que tanto mencionabas en tus cartas?

—Si —Agrego Liz con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¡Me encanta!

Aidan soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la falta de vergüenza de la rubia al mencionar a su novio.

—Cuando lleguemos, me lo presentas —agregó, lanzándole un ligero codazo al estómago.

Liz la miró de reojo. Tenía una sonrisa perversa. Llegó hasta el cuello de Aidan y con cuidado tiró de una pequeña cadena que tenía en este por unos instantes antes de volver su atención al volante.

—Yo recuerdo esto.

—Ah —la toma rápidamente y la guarda—. ¿Le has visto?

Liz estuvo a un paso de soltar toda la información debido a la cara de tristeza de su amiga, pero resistió.

—Casi nunca —dijo entre un suspiro—. ¡Pero seguro le miraras de nuevo!

El resto del camino paso sin incidentes, no paso mucho tiempo para que se mirara la ciudad, el rostro de Aidan reflejo una gran sonrisa, y se encontraba verdaderamente ansiosa. El auto después se detuvo, Aidan y Liz pudieron disfrutar de la tierra nuevamente.

Aidan lanzó un bostezo, se encontraba muy cansada ya que últimamente no había podido dormir a causa de la emoción.

—Elisa y yo ordenamos el departamento para que te instales en lo que era el cuarto de huéspedes —agregó Liz con entusiasmo al aparcar el carro frente a un gran edificio color crema de condominios— Por cierto me mandó decir que le apena no haber ido a recogerte —se encogió de hombros—. Trabaja dando asesorías en la escuela, y la maldita vieja la explota.

Aidan se rió ante el comentario y le sonrió de manera conciliadora. Aunque no eran tan cercanas, siempre se llevó de maravilla con Elisa y mas de una vez recibió una carta a su nombre. No podía asegurar si habría cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se miraron, pero Aidan recordaba perfectamente los ojos esmeralda de ella, su piel ligeramente pecosa, los rasgos muy similares a los de Liz, la altura sobre desarrollada y el cabello rojo oscuro y ondulado.

—¡Ah! —interrumpió Liz sus pensamientos—. ¡Hoy dormiremos juntas para celebrar el reencuentro!

"¿Seré capaz de dormir?" Pensó Aidan mientras bajaban las maletas y entraban. Ambas llegaron hasta el quinto piso por el elevador y después se pasaron frente a la puerta del número quinientos dos.

Apenas entraron, Aidan descubrió que el lugar era sencillo pero acogedor: Liz había usado su toque personal y el espacio estaba lleno de luz y vida, con cuadros de paisajes, de deportes, flores. Le gustó desde el primero momento que se adentró, porque se sentía como en casa.

Se marcharon a la cocina, donde Liz comenzó su labor de preparar la comida. Aidan trató de ayudarle pero como era de esperase tuvo varios inconvenientes, ya que después de todo no había tocado un sartén desde hacía tiempo y además antes su madre no le había enseñado mucho a cocinar.

—¡Esta listo! —Liz hizo su aparición con una cacerola en las manos. La puso sobre la mesa. Aidan ayudó a colocar la vajilla.

—Por cierto. Mi adorable cuñado te matriculó en mi instituto —comentó Liz mientras comían.

Aidan recordaba a Sweet Amoris: Liz se lo había mencionado con tanto entusiasmo por ser el primer año de la preparatoria. Debían llevar apenas dos semanas de clases.

—¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

—¡Sí! Comenzaras mañana —dijo Liz, que no parecía menos entusiasmada con la idea que Aidan.

Terminaron de cenar de una manera muy agradable. Después, Liz guío a Aidan a la que a partir de ahora sería su habitación para que se instalara, pero cumplió su promesa de pasar gran parte de la noche en vela.

Cuando Liz al fin había caído víctima del cansancio, Aidan pudo relajarse un poco y meditar sobre lo que le había pasado últimamente. Estaba feliz, e inconscientemente metió su mano a su blusa y saco su pequeño collar.

—Buenas noches —lo besó, para después cerrar sus ojos.


	3. Los rostros que no he olvidado

**II**

El silencio era lo único presente en la habitación. La oscuridad solo era interrumpida por un pequeño hilo de luz que provenía de una fisura que no cubría en su totalidad las cortinas. Todo estaba calmado y sereno, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama, y dos chicas durmiendo tranquilamente en ella.

Ring, Ring.

El despertador hizo su aparición, sacando de un golpe a Aidan de su estupor. No había sido despertada por una alarma en mucho tiempo y este ruido había provocado, aparte de un gran susto, que ella apagar la alarma con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Oye! El despertador no tiene la culpa —dijo Liz, estirándose plácidamente en su lado.

—Es que... me ha asustado —dijo Aidan al tranquilizarse un poco.

Liz hizo un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia.

—Sí, si… ¡cambiando de tema! —con un ágil movimiento, Liz paso de su lado de la cama hasta sentase al lado de Aidan—. ¿Qué te pondrás hoy? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Las ropas que usabas son muy aburridas.

—No... No lo sé —miró su vestimenta—. Solo tengo esto.

Liz se puso de pie, tomo su mano y la guió a su armario.

—Eso se puede solucionar —dijo al abrir su armario—. Ponte algo de mi ropa —antes de que Aidan pudiera formular una respuesta, Liz paso su mano a su estomago—. Tengo hambre, iré a ver qué dejo Elisa de desayunar.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó Aidan, confundida. Las clases comenzaban a las siete de la mañana y eran las seis con veinte.

—Si, los delegados deben llegar media hora antes de lo normal —hizo una mueca de molestia—. Solo alguien como mi hermana encontraría eso genial.

Aidan se rió entre dientes. No era sorpresa la actitud responsable y estudiosa de Elisa, desde siempre se había destacado de manera asombrosa en ese ámbito, adelantándose a su edad y tomando clases muy avanzadas de múltiples áreas intelectuales.

En lo personal, sólo alguien con la memoria eidética de la pelirroja y su 140 de IQ podría lograrlo. Aidan creía recordar de manera vaga que ella había recibido una invitación a cursar la universidad a los 13 años, pero la rechazó porque no deseaba alejarse de su hermana; después de todo, sólo se tenían la una a la otra por el trabajo de sus padres.

Aidan escuchó de pronto el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y la voz de Liz exigiéndole que se apresurara. La pelinegra contempló el armario abierto por varios segundos. Estaba sorprendida: tantos colores en un mismo lugar, ¿que debía ponerse? Terminó por tomar unos shorts cortos de color azul claro, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color pero tono más fuerte, chaleco negro, calcetas largas negras y botines.

Al terminar de vestirse, se miro al espejo.

—¿Esa soy yo? —murmuró, y dirigió su mirada a un punto de su cuerpo en especifico, un poco más arriba de su pecho se encontraba colgando ese pequeño collar. Lo tomó y apretó con fuerza—. Quiero verte —susurró.

Aidan se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrarse a Liz, sentada en la mesa y esperándola ya vestida. Al verla, la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Que linda! —agregó, y Aidan bajo la mirada avergonzada ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que alguien le dijera eso? las últimas personas fueron sus padres.

Alejo esos dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa para desayunar. Después de terminar, ambas prosiguieron a terminar de arreglarse. Antes de partir, Liz le entrego a Aidan la que a partir de ahora sería su mochila, y así pudieron comenzar su trayecto.

—Sweet Amoris —repitió Aidan, ya por 5 vez en los pasados 5 minutos.

—¡Bien!, ya lo tienes —agrego Liz sonriendo—. Es una buena escuela.

Durante el trayecto se habían dedicado a seguir con una de sus platicas, de las cuales la mayoría carecía de sentido, pero para Aidan era lo mejor que podía hacer con ella en ese momento. Como la escuela no estaba lejos en especial, decidieron irse caminando, y así Aidan podría familiarizarse con el camino y no se perdería si por alguna razón debiera irse a casa sola.

Después de unos minutos se pudo divisar el establecimiento: era realmente grande; paredes de colores pastel, con un patio delantero que se situaba justo frente a otra pequeña habitación y que según le había contado Liz, era el gimnasio donde ella participaba en el equipo de lucha.

Con tan solo dar tres pasos en el interior del edificio, un chico se apareció frente a ellas. Era de estatura media, de rebelde cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda; portaba una camisa blanca la cual llevaba abierta, y unos pantalones militares. Aidan lo miró confundida, ya que él mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Por su lado, apenas Liz lo miró, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y de manera rápida se lanzo sobre él de un ágil salto.

Aidan solo se dedico a observarlos: él la había atrapado y ahora se encontraban fundidos en un beso. Las mejillas de Aidan se tornaron un poco rojas, y casi por inercia desvió la mirada. Después de un tiempo se separaron, y la pelinegra no supo si fue porque se dieron cuenta de que ella se había incomodado o porque se habían quedado ya sin aliento; Aidan opto más por la segunda opción.

—Aidan, él es Kentin —presentó Liz al estar ya de nuevo en el suelo.

—E-es un placer —respondió Aidan, relajando el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

—Lo mismo digo, Liz me ha hablado de ti —al oír eso, Aidan apretó un poco los puños.

—¿Si?, no soy una persona interesante como para ser el tema de conversación entre ustedes —dijo con un tono de voz alejado.

—Pues yo no diría lo mismo, para que Liz haga tantos cumplidos a una persona —Kentin freno un poco, y le dirigió una sonrisa a Liz—. Debe ser por algo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Liz, y Aidan solo levanto la mirada y les sonrió.

—Sí, descuida. Solo me preguntaba donde sería mi salón —trato de disimular pero como era de esperarse, Liz no se tragó su mentira, más no insistió.

—Entonces, solo ve a la sala de delegados —contesto Kentin despreocupadamente.

—Bien. Liz, yo puedo ir sola, se nota que tienes ganas de pasar tiempo con Kentin —agrego Aidan con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Nos vemos. Fue un gusto Kentin.

Antes de que Liz pudiera decirle algo, Aidan ya había comenzado su marcha. La rubia la miró alejarse con un gesto preocupado; Kentin la abrazo por la espalda

—Tranquila, debe estar un poco nerviosa —Liz guardó silencio y se dedico a verla marchar mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su novio, tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones.

Aidan comenzó a buscar la sala de delegados. Pudo notar dos puertas; una frente a la otra. Pensó que tal vez podía encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a encontrar la sala. Camino hacia la izquierda, hasta tener frente a ella la puerta que en ese lado se encontraba.

—Aula A —murmuro Aidan mientras leía la inscripción.

Con paso firme, empujo la puerta para poder ingresar al lugar. Para su suerte, pudo ver que el salón se encontraba totalmente vacío, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda con la mirada pudo encontrar a una persona que se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos más lejanos de la puerta.

Aidan trago saliva y con paso firme se dirigió hacia él; conforme se acercaba podía notar más rasgos de la persona, notando que tenía un aspecto peculiar.

—Disculpe —habló Aidan.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pronunció el chico que se encontraba solitario en ese lugar.

—Es mi primer día aquí y no sé donde están los servicios. ¿Podrías decirme donde está la sala de delegados? —Ahora que estaba más cerca de él, pudo notar mejor sus peculiaridades: cabello lacio y blanco con las puntas oscuras, heterocromía en color dorado y azul, y extraño estilo de vestir. Pero sin embargo, no parecía una mala persona.

—En este momento estoy esperando a alguien, lamento no acompañarte —se disculpó, sonriéndole de manera permisiva—. Pero si sales de esta habitación, justo enfrente encontraras otra puerta. Ese es el lugar que estas buscando.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Aidan con entusiasmo—. Espero verte de nuevo —contesto mientras partía rumbo a la puerta y no fue hasta llegar a esta cuando pronunció palabra de nuevo—. Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Aidan.

—Lysandro, un placer —respondió el misterioso chico con una sonrisa, Aidan le devolvió la cortesía y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Tan solo un par de segundos después de que ella soltara el pomo y se girara para poder ver la puerta que Lysandro le había indicado, se topo con el rostro de una chica, quien al verla tan cerca dio un par de pasos atrás provocando que se cayera al suelo. Aidan en cuanto reacciono la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo al tenderle la mano. La chica la tomo y Aidan la levanto con suma facilidad; a pesar de no haber hecho gran esfuerzo físico en su estancia en aquel lugar que prefería obviar porque le traía agridulces momentos a su mente, ella siempre había tenido una fuerza un mayor a la de las demás chicas.

—Sí, fue culpa mía… no note que había alguien saliendo del salón —respondió con gran despiste, Aidan solo le sonrió amablemente.

—Soy Aidan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kadnil, un placer —respondió ella, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te encontrabas en este salón?, ¿Aun está ahí mi novio? —pregunto con un poco de angustia en su rostro.

Aidan no tenía ni idea de quién era su novio, pero dado que la única persona que había visto anteriormente era Lysandro, podía suponer que hablaba de él.

—Si te refieres a Lysandro, aun sigue ahí —contesto Aidan con un toque de curiosidad; después de todo, esa chica poseía ropas parecidas que Lysandro así que era probable que así fuera.

—¡Es un alivio! Había quedado con él, pero lo olvide. Ya estaba en mi club cuando lo recordé —dijo con un tono que a Aidan le pareció divertido e incluso tierno. Ambas se despidieron y Aidan se dirigió finalmente al salón que Lysandro le había indicado anteriormente.

Esta vez pudo leer "Sala de delegados" en las letras de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estúpida por no haber buscado mejor. Toco la puerta un par de veces y espero una aparente respuesta, cuando al fin la obtuvo prosiguió a girar la perilla para luego abrir.

Lo primero que Aidan noto fue una pila de papeles ambulantes.

—Ho-hola, disculpa… —dijo al poner la pila de papeles en la mesa que abarcaba la mayoría de la sala, Aidan solo sonrió un poco; provocando que el joven se sonrojara avergonzado—. Aidan, no es correcto que te rías de mí —dijo al sonreír. Aidan lo miro con extrañeza, preguntándose mentalmente si lo conocía—. ¿No me reconoces?

Aidan lo miró fijamente por un momento, evaluando sus facciones: cabello lacio y rubio, ojos miel, alto, delgado… ¿podría ser?

—¿Nathaniel? —dijo de manera dudosa. El aludido solo respondió con una sonrisa—. Si, ¡Lo eres! —respondió Aidan con una sonrisa para después darle un gran abrazo—. ¡Como esperas que te reconozca si has cambiado tanto! ¿Aun torturas a Ámber? —pregunto al separase de Nathaniel. Este solo desvió su mirada, avergonzado.

—Esa es una época de la que no me siento orgulloso…

—Pero que dices, ¡Si era muy divertido! —agregó Aidan. Recordó una de las veces que ayudo a Nathaniel a molestar a Ámber que por alguna razón no le caía bien, ella le había quitado su muñeca y Nathaniel la había decapitado. Entonces la rubia hermana de él no paraba de llorar—. Bueno, me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos pero… estoy buscando a alguien que me diga a donde debo ir ¿Sabes quién puede ayudarme?

—Yo soy el delegado principal, y de eso me ocupo. Me sorprendí al ver que tú eras la chica nueva —Nathaniel se giro y comenzó a rebuscar en unos cajones un par de papeles.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado el encontrarte aquí, y menos que tú fueras el delegado principal. Lo encuentro divertido —comento despreocupada mientras esperaba por los documentos.

—Bueno, creo que la gente puede cambiar a mejor… aunque unos simplemente empeoran —le alcanzo una carpeta de papeles, al terminar de pronunciar la frase su rostro se transformo en una mueca de disgusto—. Como cierto pelirrojo que conocemos —Aidan lo miró con duda. Una vez teniendo los papeles en la mano, los hojeo. Podía escuchar a Nathaniel balbucear algunas quejas por ahí pero no les prestó especial atención—. ¿Aidan? ¿Me estas escuchando?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro —responde Aidan a pesar de no tener la menor idea de lo que Nathaniel había comentado antes.

—¿Qué te dije? —agrego entrecerrando los ojos.

—... Vale, me pillaste ¿Qué querías? —Nathaniel al oír esto soltó un suspiro.

—Te estaba diciendo que te hacían falta firmar algunos papeles, rellenar una forma, una foto de carnet y una aportación monetaria.

—No tengo dinero… ¿Qué papeles debo llenar? —Nathaniel le indico cuales eran y Aidan prosiguió a firmarlos, y termino rellenando la forma que le había indicado—. Te traeré la foto del Carnet después junto al dinero, ¿Te parece?

Él asintió y Aidan le entrego los papeles. Ella prosiguió a dirigirse a la salida.

—Entonces nos veremos después, fue un gusto verte de nuevo —Aidan salió de la sala. Después de unos 10 segundos volvió a entrar—. Lo olvidaba, ¿Sabes a donde tengo que ir? No tengo ni la menor idea —Nathaniel solo sonrió y le alcanzo una hoja color rosa.

—Este es tu horario, asistirás a la clase B, eso quiere decir que nos miraremos seguido. Tendrás la mayoría de las clases en el aula A y otras pocas en la B que se encuentra al final del pasillo un poco antes del hueco de las escaleras.

—Bien… creo que entendí —murmura Aidan—. Por suerte iras en mi Aula, podrás ayúdame cuando me pierda… ¿Por cierto, sabes en que salón asisten Liz y Elisa?

—Si te pierdes, no me molestaría ayudarte pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en este lugar. Con respecto a ellas, asisten en nuestra clase también —informó Nathaniel, sonriendo de una manera mucho más abierta que de costumbre.

Aidan notó un curioso brillo en sus ojos que había aparecido de manera repentina. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera cómplice.

—Liz mencionó que Elisa es delegada —dijo Aidan, analizando atentamente el gesto de Nathaniel—. ¿Siguen discutiendo como hace años?

El rubio desvió la mirada unos instantes, pero no pudo evitar cubrirse de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Hacia dos años, Elisa y él solían encontrarse discutiendo por el hecho que las bromas pesadas de Nathaniel no le agradaban en nada al criterio pacifico de ella, y siempre se le veía a Elisa intentando persuadirlo.

—No, en realidad —carraspeó de manera fingida—… somos pareja.

Aidan elevó las cejas con sorpresa, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la consternación.


	4. Todo Cambio

III

**_Todo cambio cuando te vi,  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí,  
y fue tan fácil_**

**-Camila **

—¡Vaya! —dijo impactada. De repente le cuadró el comentario de Liz respecto a quién la había inscrito—, pues ¡Felicidades! —sonrió de manera sincera. Se anoto mentalmente sacarle información a Elisa al respecto— ¿Te veo luego, si? —se despidió, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Nathaniel, visiblemente mas aliviado de que Aidan no ahondara en el tema de su noviazgo— Creo que iré a conocer la escuela un poco… ¡Por cierto! ¿No debo elegir un club? —preguntó al ver que hoy tenía que presentarse en el las últimas horas.  
—Liz insistió que ella escogería uno por ti: fue lucha, el club del que ella es capitana. En el patio hay un gimnasio; ahí es donde ellos practican junto al equipo de baloncesto ¿Por qué no te pasas por ahí?, de todas maneras la primera clase ya comenzó.  
—Entiendo, gracias por milésima vez ¡Nos vemos! —respondió antes de salir de la sala.  
Una vez afuera, pudo notar como el pasillo se encontraba en su estado más solitario. Se puso a revisar las cosas que Nathaniel le había dado: un par de papeles sin importancia aparente y una llave con el numero 24. Aidan dedujo que sería de su casillero y se dispuso a buscarlo para así dejar sus libros; los cuales ya comenzaban a molestar su espalda.  
No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, lo abrió y guardo sus cosas, cuando se encontraba vaciando su mochila se encontró con un chándal y otra llave, pero esta era un poco más pequeña y tenía el número 56 en ella. Aidan, con curiosidad, se dispuso a encontrar aquel casillero, que no estaba si no a unos 10 espacios del suyo; trato de abrirlo pero lo hizo sin éxito.  
—Qué demonios… esta llave es muy pequeña —termino por restarle importancia y salió al patio.

Una vez en el patio, Aidan se dedico a mirar a ambos lados, por el lado izquierdo miro al famoso gimnasio que varios le habían mencionado ya, y por el lado derecho un pequeño jardín con un invernadero. Se dirigió al jardín por mera curiosidad, ya habría ocasión para visitar su club.  
Al entrar a la sección de flores se topo con un chico de cabello verde con un pequeño gorro de lana café sobre este. Él estaba de cuclillas y con una pequeña palita se encontraba removiendo la tierra. El chico no tardo mucho en notar la presencia de Aidan.  
—¿Te gustan las flores? —saludó, con una sonrisa.  
—Si —respondió ella de manera melancólica al ver la planta que el chico se encontraba sembrando: un Jazmín—. Mi nombre es Aidan.  
—Soy Jade, un placer. Te gustan los Jazmines ¿Cierto? —agrego con cortesía.  
—Esas son las flores favoritas de mi madre.  
—Son muy hermosas, ¿Quieres sembrar alguna?  
—¿Puedo?  
Jade le respondió con una sonrisa. Le alcanzo unos guantes y su pala. Aidan los tomo y se hincó en el suelo. Lentamente comenzó a cavar un orificio, para luego colocar con cuidado la planta. Aun con una sonrisa planta en su rostro prosiguió a dar los últimos golpecitos para así terminar la labor. Dejo sus manos sobre la tierra unos segundos más.  
Se sentía un poco melancólica, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía tristeza.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Jade al ver como ella se había perdido mientras contemplaba la flor. Aidan solo asintió.  
—Es solo… que mi madre murió hace ya un tiempo —esas últimas palabras fueron las que le resultaron más difíciles de pronunciar. Sentía como cada una de ellas le raspaban por la garganta y un profundo nudo se formaba a su paso, dejando un dolor deslizar por esta. Sus ojos suplicaban que ella les dejara derramar el dolor que se presento; pero simplemente se negó—. Fue muy amable de tu parte el dejarme hacer esto, ¿Te molesta si la visito seguido?  
—No hay problema —agrego él con una cálida sonrisa.  
Aidan se puso de pie, le entrego las cosas a Jade y se despidió. Después, se dirigió hacia donde planeaba ir originalmente, aun con esa sonrisa plantada en su rostro. No se sentía triste, de alguna forma estaba feliz.

Aidan seguía avanzando rumbo al gimnasio; con cada paso que daba la melancolía se alejaba dejando así solo ese sentimiento de felicidad. Con paso decidido avanzó por el gimnasio, topándose con una enorme cancha de básquetbol.  
Estaba total y absolutamente vacía, y grandes gradas se extendían por todo el lugar. Camino lentamente hasta el centro. Pudo notar dos puertas, una en el lado derecho y otro en el izquierdo. Se dirigió al derecho y divisó lo que parecía un ring. Supuso que ese era el lugar donde practicaban los miembros del que a partir de ahora seria su club; al entrar pudo verificar que ese era el lugar que le había indicado Nathaniel.  
Justo en el centro, un gran ring se encontraba y a los lados bolsas para golpear y más al fondo de estas, más gradas. Frente a la puerta había casilleros parecidos a los que estaban dentro del plantel; Aidan decidió probar suerte y avanzó hacia estos, donde busco el número 56 y metió la llave, consiguiendo abrirlo.  
Ahí sólo se encontraba un libro deportivo, guantes de box, vendas y otros protectores. Aidan supuso que era su casillero en el club; miró el libro y ojeó el título, comprobando que era acerca de movimientos básicos y distintos estilos de pelea. Lo metió a su mochila y a cambió sacó el chándal para meterlo al espacio. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo lo cerró de nuevo y se giro dispuesta a marcharse para seguir explorando el lugar.  
Pero algo la detuvo: cruzando la puerta a lo lejos, pudo divisar a una persona. Se encontraba parado frente a la otra puerta con la que se había topado antes, mirándola; estaba muy lejos para poder verle bien el rostro, así que decidió acercarse un poco.  
Fue inevitable: dejó la mochila en el suelo de manera desinteresada y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del club de lucha y se paro justo en la puerta de este. El chico no se había movido de su posición y aun mantenía la mirada fija en Aidan, así que lo pudo observar mejor: alto y de cabello rojizo, tenía una chaqueta y un pantalón negro. Su gesto era serio, mas bien no demostraba emoción alguna, solo la estaba mirando.  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en ese encuentro de miradas, por mas que tratase, Aidan no podía mirarlo a los ojos… cuando lo hacia sentía algo abrumador a su alrededor, algo que le hacia bajar su mirada o mirar a otro punto. El silencio era lo único presente a parte de ellos dos.  
Finalmente, él hizo un gesto de molestia con los labios y desvió la mirada. Aquello fue como un resorte para Aidan: apuró sus pasos hacia la salida, con la cabeza gacha y evitando mirarlo a toda costa. No sabia que había sucedido, y el repentino palpitar desbocado de su corazón le era incomprensible.  
Estuvo caminando apresurada por varios instantes, hasta que de pronto frenó en seco y se golpeó la frente con la palma.  
—¡Si seré tonta! —exclamó para si misma, dando media vuelta y volviendo a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Gracias a su apresurada salida había olvidado su mochila, y con ello su móvil y libros del instituto.  
Repitió el camino de nuevo, avanzando esta vez de manera cautelosa… casi temiendo encontrarse con alguien. Y en su fuero interno, Aidan sabia que con eso se refería al extraño y su desconcertante presencia.  
Apuró sus pasos al ver su mochila y justo cuando estaba por cantar victoria y salir corriendo, un golpe seco le detuvo, haciéndole subir la mirada tan solo para encontrar al mismo chico que había visto… pero golpeando el saco de box. Sin camisa.  
Nada en su vida le había preparado para eso. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y estuvo conciente que su lado racional estaba mandando la orden de no mirarle, pero sus ojos encontraban aquella presencia una y otra vez, no importaba cuantas veces desviara la vista. Simplemente estaba estática ahí, sin poder contenerse en mirarlo.  
El pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia, ocupado en golpear con fuerza. Su pecho estaba libre de vello, perlado por el sudor y los músculos contrayéndose y expandiéndose a cada golpe certero que daba. Su ancha espalda, abdominales, bíceps, tríceps… Todo parecía haber sido labrado con tal firmeza que a Aidan de repente se le quedó la boca seca y pensó que aquella pecadora obra de arte visual debía ser algún regalo de bienvenida al instituto.  
De pronto el saco fue golpeando de manera violenta, seguido de las manos de él deteniendo su movimiento abrupto. Aidan no se percató que el pelirrojo la miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó él, taladrándole con sus iris avellana. Su boca esta en un rictus serio y por sus hombros tensos podía notarse su molestia—. ¿O sólo te dedicas a comerte con la mirada a los chicos como pasatiempo?  
Aidan desvió la vista de inmediato. Estaba avergonzada y no podía culparlo por echarle en cara su intromisión, pero de eso a que fuera rudo por algo así era muy diferente.  
—Lo siento, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir… y menos contigo.  
Tan rápido como lo dijo, salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta. Creía haber escuchado una risa burlona, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo.

Aidan sacó su horario y verificó que clase le tocaba y en donde se llevaría a cabo, caminando rumbo al lugar de los hechos.  
Justo un par de pasos antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la puerta, pudo notar como comenzaba a cerrarse por lo que apresuró el paso y un segundo antes de que se cerrara por completo fue capaz de meter la punta de su pie. Un adulto de cabello obscuro la miró confundido.  
—Disculpa, no te había mirado —dijo al abrir la puerta, Aidan se enderezó y le sonrió a la persona que tenia frente a ella.  
—Descuide, es mi culpa por no llegar a tiempo —dirigió la mirada al rostro del que al parecer era el profesor, y al verlo se le cortaron las palabras: tenía ese tono de ojos, el tono que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar. Aidan se estremeció un poco, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura; no se alteraría por nimiedades y menos ahora que tenía su libertad—. Siento llegar tarde, soy nueva y me distraje.  
—Esta bien señorita, pero espero que no se le haga costumbre —abrió la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a Aidan. Ella ya se encontraba a medio camino cuando el profesor volvió a hablar—. ¡Lo olvidaba!, sea tan amable de presentarse a la clase.  
Aidan se detuvo y giró el rostro para ver al profesor con un gesto de "¿Yo?", al final terminó haciéndolo resignada.  
—Mi nombre es Aidan Moss, un placer conocerlos a todos —comenzó al dar una sonrisa desinteresada, mientras hablaba buscaba con la mirada a Liz la cual se encontraba en uno de los últimos asientos de la sala—, espero que nos llevemos bien —se giró al profesor buscando un gesto de aprobación y apenas lo obtuvo como respuesta se fue a ocupar el asiento continuo al de su rubia amiga.  
—Primer día, y ya llegas tarde —susurró Liz una vez que Aidan estuvo sentada a su lado.  
—Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al pelirrojo —respondió Aidan de manera desinteresada.  
Liz abrió los ojos en par.  
—¡¿Qué pelirrojo?! —preguntó casi gritando. Aidan la miro extrañada; al igual que el resto de la clase. Liz los miró a todos, se disculpó sin darle mayor importancia y bajó su tono de voz en apenas un susurro ahogado—. ¿Qué pelirrojo?  
—No lo se, solo un pelirrojo —respondió la pelinegra un poco confundida y curiosa al notar el repentino nerviosismo de ella—. ¿Qué tiene?  
—¿Tenia el cabello hasta aquí? —pregunto Liz ignorándola y señalando con una mano uno de sus hombros. Aidan asintió—, ¿El ceño así? —preguntó de nuevo al fruncir su ceño.  
Aidan sonrió divertida.  
—Justo así.  
Las dos comenzaron a reír, pero no pasaron un par de segundos cuando Liz volvió a su semblante de investigadora.  
—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Nada importante —respondió Aidan, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al recordar la vergonzosa escena; esto solo logro que la curiosidad de Liz aumentara de golpe.  
—¡Tienes que decirme! —replicó.  
—¡Insinuó que era una pervertida! ¿Feliz? —respondió Aidan.  
Liz se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.  
—¿Porqué? —preguntó, riendo finalmente.  
—Porque es un idiota —respondió al apoyarse más en su asiento. Un par de segundos después, pasó sus manos hasta su nuca y miró hacia delante fingiendo prestar atención a la clase—. ¿Sabes su nombre?  
—Si lo quieres saber… tendrás que preguntárselo tú.  
Aidan arrugó un poco su nariz, para luego embozar una sonrisa. Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, después de un par de ellas el receso se presentó, y con ello Liz se puso de pie de inmediato al igual que un chico tras ella.  
—¡Kentin! No te había notado —saludó Aidan al ver al castaño novio de su amiga.  
—Estaban ocupadas hablando sobre un pelirrojo, me sorprende que supieran en que clase nos encontrábamos —respondió él, sonriendo.  
Aidan río y se puso de pie. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, otra chica se presento; esta le sonrió a Aidan una vez que la reconoció; era la chica con la que se había topado nomás al salir del salón donde se encontraba Lysandro… Kadnil, trato de recordar.  
—Hola —saludó alegremente la chica de rizos cobrizos.  
—Kadnil, ¿Cómo estas? —respondió Liz de manera animada, Aidan solo la saludó con una sonrisa.  
—¡Bien!, solo vengo a darte esto —respondió al sacar tres invitaciones de su bolso—. Como ya sabes hoy será la fiesta por mi cumpleaños de la semana pasada. Sólo vine a darte la invitación —le tendió una a Kentin, luego a Liz y por ultimo a Aidan—. Me alegraría que asistiese, Aidan.  
La pelinegra la tomó, un poco consiente que no iría ya que en esos momentos no le apetecía salir.  
—Claro que lo hará, las dos lo haremos —indico Liz al descifrar el gesto de su amiga.  
Kadnil las miró un poco confusa, y Aidan comenzó a pensar que era un gesto característico de la chica.  
—¡Esta bien! —finalizó con una dulce sonrisa—. Tengo que repartir el resto de las invitaciones —caminó hacia la salida a pasos ligeros y tranquilos—, ¡Nos vemos!  
Los tres se quedaron observando la puerta hasta que Kadnil salió por ella.  
—Liz, no tengo ánimos para ir a una fiesta… —se excusó Aidan.  
—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ¡Iremos!  
Aidan soltó un suspiro de manera resignada, sabiendo que oponerse a una idea de Liz era inútil. Terminaron por salir de la sala, ya que Liz había decidido mostrarle aun mejor la escuela… pero tan solo dieron un par de pasos fuera, cuando un extraño ambiente tenso y cortante se presentó.  
—Huele a bruja —indicó Liz al taparse la nariz y hacer señas de asco.  
Aidan la miró extrañada. Unos pasos más delante de ellas, un trío de chicas caminaba con egocentrismo. En el centro, una en especial llamo la atención: cabello rubio y rizado, ojos azules, piel bronceada.  
Al ver su expresión Aidan hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
—Abre el paso, nueva —pronuncio la chica al estar frente a Aidan.  
—Olvídalo Ámber, ve a tirarte de un puente —defendió Liz al hacer un gesto con su mano de manera desinteresada.  
Aidan se sorprendió un poco al saber el nombre de la chica que tenia frente a ella.  
—No te estoy hablando a ti, niña salvaje con actitud de hombre.  
Liz soltó una grosería y dio un paso fuerte y amenazante hacia ella pero antes de dar el segundo, Kentin rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos, evitando un devastador final para Ámber.  
—Espera, ¿Ámber? —preguntó Aidan con una sonrisa divertida y señalando con el dedo a la susodicha. Esta se posa sus manos en su cintura y sonríe con egocentrismo—. Pero mira como has crecido, y lo digo por ver tus anchas caderas —Ámber frunce el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la chica a la cual acababa de conocer—, ¿Por qué no te largas a vomitar al baño?  
—¿Quién te has creído? —levantó la mano de manera amenazante, pero Aidan solo le sonreía— ¡Tu!, ya se quién eres —dijo al relajar su rostro y sonreír con superioridad. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse—. Esto me lo pagaras, lunática.  
Aidan se estremeció al oírla pero logró ocultarlo muy bien bajo una mascara de fría indiferencia. No puede negar que le afectó el apodo, pero jamás le daría la satisfacción de saberlo.  
—¿Pero qué dijiste? —berreó Liz, furiosa— ¡Espera que te atrape…! ¡Te arrancaré esas extensiones de señora de mercado!


	5. Esta noche

_**Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul**_

_**Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que en las novelas **_

_**soy el malo con una virtud**_

-**Aventura. **

**IV**

—¡Déjame Kentin, le meteré ese horrendo collar que trae en lugares que ni sabia que tenía!

Liz siguió maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra al trío de chicas. Kentin la sostenía muy firmemente para evitar que se librara y por ende ese pasillo se convirtiera en una escena de un crimen.

Aidan le sonrió a Liz y no pudo evitar enternecerse a pesar de verla vuelta una furia. Ella conocía cómo se ponía la rubia cuando alguien se metía con los que quería, y eso de alguna manera logró alegrarla.

—Esta bien Liz, déjala —agregó Aidan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo deje pasar?, ¡¿Que no has escuchado?! ¡Ella no tiene ni una maldita idea de lo delicado y difícil que fue!

—Si, y por eso te digo que lo dejes —sentenció Aidan, mirándola de manera suplicante. Liz soltó un bufido, cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado como respuesta—. ¿Vamos a almorzar? —preguntó con intención, sabiendo que la rubia debía ingerir cantidades industriales de comida cada tres horas o moría de hambre.

O peor, se ponía en un estado desesperado que no auguraba seguridad para su alrededor. Finalmente, eso logró relajar el ambiente, y pasando de ese incidente nada mas interrumpió el paso del día escolar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban arreglándose para ir a la fiesta.

—¡Este te quedara increíble! —celebró Liz con un tono muy alegre en su voz. Cada cinco segundos sacaba una prenda nueva para Aidan, la cual sonreía de manera entretenida al ver el rostro de felicidad de Liz—. ¡Espera!, no ¡Esto está mucho mejor! —agregó al sacar un vestido corto y sin tirantes de color negro.

—¿Ese? —preguntó Aidan tratando de no hacer una mueca.

El vestido era fabuloso, pero odiaba usarlos. Y le sorprendía que Liz tuviera esa prenda, ya que ella también los odiaba y casi siempre andaba con shorts. De hecho ahora que la veía, le sorprendía de verle puesto un vestido morado. Aidan se rió a comprobar que no dejaba de lado sus amados converse.

—No discutas ¡Lo compre para ti así que póntelo! —defendió Liz al lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Aidan terminó por hacerlo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las miradas asesinas de Liz eran realmente intimidantes. Después de unos minutos, salió del baño.

—¡Te queda genial, estas preciosa! —felicitó Liz mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aidan se sonrojó al escucharlo—. ¡Eso será lo que te llevaras!

—¿Porqué no obligaste a Elisa a ir también? —se quejó Aidan con un puchero. La aludida había estado charlando con ellas hacia un momento, y después había llegado Nathaniel por ella para llevarla a cenar.

—¿Bromeas? —defendió Liz, riéndose ante el comentario—. Mi adorable hermana se marea con un vaso de jugo y el ruido y la gente le provocan una migraña tan horrible que ni yo me atrevo a enfrentarle así.

Aidan suspiró de nueva cuenta, sabiéndose derrotada. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Liz corrió a arreglarse, lo cual fue considerablemente rápido. Después prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Aidan, peinándola, maquillándola y haciendo toda clase de cosas que se supone debería ella misma pero que Liz no le dejó ni mover un dedo.

Ding Dong.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Liz al correr hacia la puerta, dejando Aidan para que se terminara de alistar—, ¡Hola!, ya estamos listas —saludó a su novio; Este portaba una camisa negra al igual que su pantalón.

Kentin rodeó la cintura de Liz y con cautela le plantó un beso en sus labios.

—Te vez hermosa —susurró a su oído, provocando una sonrisa en ella y otro beso como agradecimiento, mientras le rodeaba su nuca con las manos y entrelazando los dedos en las hebras de su cabello.

—Liz, Kentin —interrumpió Aidan. Sabia que si no lo hacia, fácilmente podría seguir así y terminarían por no ir a la fiesta.

Ambos se separaron. Liz no parecía estar avergonzada de que Aidan los hubiera mirado, por su parte Kentin desvió la mirada de manera ligeramente incomoda.

—¿Listo?, ¡Bien! Vamos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, ya que la pareja sabía donde se encontraba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

—¿Viven juntas? —preguntó Kadnil. La chica las había recibido y no tardo ni un momento en hacerlos pasar con un ademán educado— Debe ser muy divertido —agregó, cubriendo con una de sus manos su boca para soltar una ligera risita. Como muchos de los gestos de la chica, a Aidan le parecía totalmente adorable—. Me gustaría charlar con ustedes, pero debo atender a los demás invitados.

Los tres se despidieron de Kadnil y prosiguieron a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Un par de minutos de comenzar su búsqueda, una chica los invitó a tomar lugar junto a ella.

—¡Liz, Kentin! Eh… ¡Tú, chica… por aquí! —la joven hizo un alegre ademán indicando que se dirigieran a ese punto.

—¡Miaka! —Liz levantó la mano haciendo el mismo gesto que la chica había empleado.

Los tres se acercaron. Conforme la distancia se acortaba, Aidan fue capaz de notar rasgos mas característicos de ella: larga cabellera lacia y rojiza clara, vivaces ojos azules, piel blanca, estatura media.

—Hola, chicos ¿Cómo andan? —saludó la pelirroja una vez que la tenían frente a ella. Miró a Aidan para luego esbozar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro—. Soy Miaka.

—Aidan —prosiguió la pelinegra como respuesta.

—Bonito nombre —elogió Miaka—. Tomen asiento —dio palmaditas a los lugares que se encontraban a su lado. Los tres le obedecieron—. Y dime, Aidan ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos, pero sin alterar su tono de voz tranquilo y pausado—. La mayoría de las personas son del instituto.

—Yo también lo soy —indicó Aidan—. Hoy fue mi primer día.

—¿Y ya te invitaron a una fiesta? Debes ser una persona muy interesante —agregó Miaka con un toque de curiosidad.

—Lo dudo —respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

Pasó un poco de tiempo y los cuatro tenían una charla variada sobre distintos temas, algunos de los cuales si no es que todos, eran sin sentido. Algunas risas se presentaban de manera espontánea, y todo marchaba en orden e incluso Aidan estaba participando de manera fluida en la conversación.

De pronto, Liz paró su risa y alzó un poco la cabeza para prestar más atención a lo que sea que trataba de captar.

—¿La escuchan? ¡Esa canción me encanta! —indicó Liz al ponerse de pie de golpe. Con una mirada simple mirada Kentin notó que ella deseaba bailar, y no necesitó más que eso para ponerse de pie, resignado—. ¡Tenemos que bailar!, Aidan, tu también!

La pelinegra negó con la mano.

—Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo entre ustedes dos, no quiero hacer un mal tercio —se excusó.

—No lo haces.

—No tengo ánimos de bailar, descuida.

Liz terminó accediendo, aunque no le hacia gracia dejar a su amiga sentada en el rincón mientras ella se divertía. Aidan por su parte los miro partir con una sonrisa.

—Aidan —llamó Miaka, mirando la hora en su celular—, ya va dando la hora… será mejor que me valla si no quiero que mis padres me armen una buena —hizo una mueca—. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

—Entiendo, nos vemos —respondió Aidan en señal de despedida. Se perdió entre sus pensamientos mientras la veía irse, percatándose que se había quedado completamente sola.

Posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a levantar las puntas de sus pies para bajarlas en menos de un segundo, como su estuviera esperando a alguien. Su vista se paseaba de un lugar a otro sin fijarse realmente. La música se mostraba armoniosa, y ella podía fácilmente pasar desapercibida. Aidan resopló haciendo un gesto desinteresado.

—¿Estas sola?, no me extraña de una pervertida —saludó entonces una voz que Aidan consideró extremadamente molesta.

—¿Qué, vienes con camisa por que en este lugar no aceptan nudistas? —respondió Aidan mirándolo con una mueca entre divertida y molesta. Le estaba retando, y por la mueca en el rostro de él, el comentario estaba lejos de haberle ofendido.

—¿Y a ti acaso no te gusta lo que estas viendo ahora?, ¿O prefieres verme semidesnudo?

—Para lo que hay que ver —insinuó Aidan, torciendo la boca en un gesto presuntamente neutro.

—No pienso lo mismo —el pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia—. No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Y no debería hacerlo pero soy benevolente: no estoy sola, vengo con mi mejor amiga y su novio —respondió Aidan, dirigiendo su mirada hacia alguna parte de la pista de baile.

—No se por qué no te creo.

—Pues deberías hacerlo, Liz esta por allá —señaló a la rubia, que aun se encontraba bailando.

—¿Eres amiga de Liz?, ¿De dónde la conoces? —preguntó él, de pronto adoptó una expresión levemente sorprendida y sin animo de ocultar su curiosidad.

—No es algo que tratare contigo.

—¡Solo dilo! Me lo debes por verme sin camisa.

—¡Claro que no!, no te debo nada —respondió Aidan, poniéndose de pie y mirando de manera amenazante al chico.

Él sonrió.

—Claro que lo haces —tomó la mano de Aidan y la arrastró a la pista, dejándola justo en medio—. Y se me ha ocurrido una forma de que me lo pagues.

—Me rehúso a bailar con un pelirrojo exhibicionista —se defendió Aidan, plantándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

—En ese caso, me rehúso a dejarte sola —espetó el pelirrojo—. En cambio si bailaras, consideraría el dejar sola a una "princesita" totalmente desagradable.

La chica lo miró pensativa y finalmente accedió. Quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, callar los latidos desbocados de su corazón y hacer como que su presencia no le causaba emociones volando en su interior.

—Bien, tenemos un trato.

Como si el cielo estuviera burlándose de ella, la música cambió de manera abrupta. Aidan enrojeció al escuchar la canción, y más al notar la mirada que el pelirrojo le mandaba a su lado: sonreía de manera ladina, con la expresión de puro regocijo al percatarse de su estado nervioso.

—¿Qué, eres demasiado aniñada para bailar así? —se burló él, acercándose lentamente a su espalda, pegando su pecho y pasando sin permiso las manos por su cintura.

Aquello provocó un respingo involuntario en Aidan.

—¡Oye! No te he dado permiso de acercarte de esta... _Oh_.

Justo como comprobó de manera horrorizada, su boca acababa de soltar un suspiro, provocado por la boca de él en su oreja.

—Vive y deja vivir —susurró, moviendo las caderas en un compás lento y tan ridículamente provocativo que lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue permitir ser manejado por las manos de él, que ahora bajaban a su cadera y la movían a su antojo.

Fue algo inconsciente, Aidan dejó pasar el tiempo y no importó mucho si la canción se acaba y proseguía otra… simplemente se dejo llevar. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ellos eran de los pocos que quedaban bailando. Fue entonces cuando la música paró y se detuvieron.

—Esto fue solo cortesía, no pienses que se repetirá —se excusó Aidan de inmediato, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Claro —sonrió de manera ladeada, sin creerle ni un ápice—. Lo prometido es deuda, me voy —dijo mientras partía, no sin antes decir su ultima palabra—… Pervertida.

Aidan frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos. Era incapaz de creer en la gran descortesía del pelirrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Pasando un par de segundos se dedicó a buscar a Liz, pero después de un tiempo sin éxito alguno, desistió.

—Kadnil, ¿Has visto a Liz? —pregunto Aidan—. No logro dar con ella.

—¿Eh?, yo no… no la he visto.

—Creo que se ha marchado con Kentin —indicó Lysandro, que se encontraba justo al lado de Kadnil.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Ya recuerdo!, dijo algo de que estabas muy ocupada así que daría una vuelta por ahí, pero que volverían por ti.

—Vale, entiendo. Gracias —respondió Aidan, despidiéndose a la vez. Sabía que no llegarían rápido por lo que decidió irse caminando.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, la casa de Liz quedaba cerca y ella poseía una llave. Aidan salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección. Llevaba ya un par de cuadras recorridas cuando el frío de la noche ya la había alcanzado. Con sus manos rodeando su cuerpo trato de calentarse un poco, y el sonido de un motor potente y escandaloso se aproximó cada vez, haciéndose por lo tanto mas fuerte a cada segundo; hasta que terminó por pararse a su lado.

Aidan paró el paso y miró a la persona que se encontraba montando la preciosa motocicleta de color negro. En las letras del tanque, podía leerse la marca "Harley Davidson".

—Princesita ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Aidan notó la cabeza del motociclista, la cual llevaba un gran casco negro; a pesar de eso, sabía de quien se trataba.

—Creí que desaparecerías —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Acaso me acosas?

—Serias una chica totalmente afortunada —indicó él al quitarse el casco y ponerlo en la parte trasera. Aidan se negó nuevamente—. Si no aceptas, un tipo podría venir a llevarte.

—¿Y eso es tan diferente a esto por que…? —formuló Aidan con sarcasmo.

—Por que al menos yo soy un tipo atractivo —ella bufó como respuesta—. Vamos, o morirás de frío —infirió al señalar sus brazos, los cuales seguían prensados entre si en un intento de calentarse.

—No entiendo como ir en una motocicleta lograra calentarme.

El pelirrojo se quitó su chaqueta de cuero café oscuro y se la lanzó a Aidan.

—¿Algún otro capricho, princesa? —sonrió de manera retadora.

—Te lo agradezco, pero dudo que sepas donde vive Liz.

—Dudo que lo sepas tú, por que ella vive en la otra dirección —respondió, señalando hacia atrás.

Aidan lo miró seria. Se sentía estúpida. Sin decir palabra, se puso la chaqueta y se sentó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. El pelirrojo sonrió con superioridad.

—Será mejor que te aferres a mí si no quieres salir volando.

—Será lo último que haga —retó Aidan.

Él encendió el motor y lo aceleró de súbito, deteniéndose en segundos unos metros mas adelante y provocando un estruendoso sonido. Aidan gritó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Cállate idiota!, ya vámonos —respondió con un tono de enojo.


	6. Al pasar la barca

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game_  
**Evanescense - Call me When You Are Sober**

—Aidan —pronunció Elisa con tranquilidad—. Me alegro de encontrarte al fin, nos tenías angustiadas —llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho al soltar un suspiro. Pasó a darle una pequeña sonrisa a Aidan al acercarse a ella—. Mira que saltarte las clases a menos de una semana de haberte inscrito.  
—Yo… lo siento —murmuró Aidan, la cual aún mantenía su mano izquierda en su mejilla en un intento de evitar que Elisa descubriera su golpe.  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ella al notar el nerviosismo en su amiga—. ¿Te duele algo?  
—¿Eh?, ¡No! —Aidan dio un paso atrás intentando evadir a Elisa—, ¡Estoy bien!, es solo que…  
Elisa se aproximó un par de pasos hacia ella y con cuidado retiro la mano de Aidan de su mejilla; dejando al descubierto el tono anormal de la misma.  
—Pero… ¿Qué te paso?  
—Je, bueno… yo… —Aidan rió con nerviosismo tratando de buscar una excusa viable para dejar de lado el asunto. Mas solo basto una pequeña mirada de reproche para que terminara por decirle la verdad—, Amber me abofeteo —suspiró resignada.  
—¿Qué? —Elisa levanto un poco más de lo normal su voz. No sólo alterarse, y el hecho que precisamente en ese momento lo hiciera denotaba cuán sorprendida estaba—, ¿Por qué?  
—Ella dijo algo de Castiel y bueno… —Aidan recordó las palabras de Ámber. No sabía si reír o llorar por no haber respondido su golpe—. No es importante, solo… no se lo menciones a Liz: No quisiera que se metiera en problemas por… por alguien como yo. Estoy bien.  
—Eres una idiota —susurró una voz a espaldas de ellas. Ambas se giraron a mirar a la dueña, consientes de quién era y con el rostro blanco del susto—. Me molesta el hecho que te lastimaran, pero aún mas que no tengas la confianza de decírmelo —su voz era monocorde, su rostro mirando el suelo.  
En el momento en que Elisa llamó a su hermana para tratar de persuadirla, Liz les amenazó que no se metieran en el asunto, azotando la puerta al salir.  
Aidan miró la puerta cerrarse bruscamente frente a sus ojos, su labio inferior se precipitó y sus puños se apretaron. Elisa corrió a la puerta y la abrió dirigiéndose a Aidan en un intento de llamar su atención, mas ella no respondió. Solo estaba parada mirando la puerta ahora abierta.  
Elisa corrió dejando a Aidan en los baños, sabía que en ese momento lo más importante era evitar que Liz le hiciera algo a Ámber. Liz ya tenía suficientes llamadas de atención como para que en esta ocasión fuera una sentencia aún más grave que trabajo extracurricular en el instituto.

Liz detuvo sus pasos justo frente a Ámber, quien frunció el ceño y la miró con molestia.  
—¿Qué… vienes a vengarte en lugar de la lunática? —saludó Ámber, sonriendo con suficiencia.  
Liz la miró apenas lo suficiente como para que se notara sus iris esmeralda, fulgurantes y molestos.  
—Solo lo voy a decir una vez.  
Antes que pudieran reaccionar, Liz avanzó rápidamente hacia ellas. Sin inmutarse, separo a Li y Charlotte de Ámber, empujándolas hacia los lados y tirándolas al suelo con brusquedad con un movimiento certero de sus dedos golpeando en la boca del estómago, sacando el aire de súbito y provocando que intentaran aspirar con gemidos doloridos y profundos de la garganta.  
Entonces, azoto a Ámber contra el casillero y le tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda, levantando su cuerpo unos centímetros y presionando contra el metal como si pretendiera fundirla con él.  
—Vuelves a meterte con algún alumno del instituto, quien sea, y te dejare sin poder levantarte de la cama por un mes ¿Entendido? —apretó el agarre aún más, recibiendo como respuesta profundas bocanadas de aire de Ámber y sus extremidades haciendo aspavientos con desesperación, buscando la libertad inútilmente para respirar—. No te escucho —musitó Liz, usando su otra mano para levantar el rostro de Ámber desde el cabello para obligar a mirarle, apretando las raíces—. ¿Entendiste?  
Aidan corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras y no tardó mucho en llegar ya que el lugar era relativamente pequeño. A grandes zancadas bajó solo para encontrarse la escena que la dejó helada.  
—Liz —pronunció Aidan, corriendo asustada hacia la aludida—, ¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¡Te meterás en problemas, déjala de una buena vez maldición!  
Entonces, Aidan dirigió la mirada a unos brazos que rodearon la cintura de Liz, levantándola del suelo y liberando a Ámber. Liz pataleó un poco pero al descubrir quién era se relajó de súbito.  
Ámber tosía violentamente tratando de recuperar el aire. Con algunas lágrimas en el rostro se puso de pie y proclamó al torcer la boca en un estado psicótico de odio.  
—¡Te vas a enterar! —amenazo, huyendo de la escena seguida de Li y Charlotte, también tambaleantes y quejumbrosas.  
Justo tras Kentin, Elisa miraba con una mueca de reproche a la rubia. Liz apretó sus manos en torno a los brazos de Kentin, molesta y frustrada. Evitaba la mirada de su novio, pero sobre todo la de Aidan.  
—No escuchare tus regaños —se adelantó Liz, dirigiéndose a su hermana—. ¡Pude haberla dejado sin movilidad y me porte amable!  
Elisa soltó un pequeño y tendido suspiro, haciendo con su gesto desaprobatorio con su cabeza. Aidan caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Liz, la cual giró la cabeza y cruzó los brazos en un gesto un tanto infantil que pretendía ignorarla a todas luces. Aidan rió a lo bajo.  
—Eres una idiota. Si no te lo quería decir era porque sabía qué harías una tontería como esta, ¡Quien sabe cuánto vaya a exagerar esto Ámber!  
Liz seguía sin dirigir la mirada hacia Aidan, la cual suspiró y paso a darle un puñetazo en el brazo derecho. Justo en ese momento, el sonido de unos altavoces se hizo notar de manera precipitada y abrupta.  
—Se le solicita a la alumna Liz Morí presentarse en dirección —comenzó la voz de la directora—, ¡En este momento! —un brusco cambio de tono provocó que algunos pegaran un leve brinco de exaltación.  
Liz resopló sin darle importancia y se libera del agarre de Kentin. Aidan, Kentin y Elisa se quedaron de piedra. Liz caminaba de manera despreocupada hasta el despacho de la directora, como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo. Elisa después de espabilar corrió hacia ella para seguirla de cerca, no consiguiendo ocultar su gesto de preocupación hacia el total desinterés de su melliza.  
Aidan y Kentin se quedaron atrás; este soltó un suspiro y sonrió girando hacia ella.  
—¿Vienes?  
Aidan asintió caminó hacia él. Había algo que le inquietaba, tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía ocultar su preocupación hacia su amiga. Si ella no recordaba mal, la directora no estaba muy contenta con Liz por algunos pleitos que había tenido por defender a alumnos; y aunque la conducta de la rubia era por defender lo que realmente era justo, no dejaba de ser peleas.

El andar del reloj causaba un pequeño sonido persistente y realmente incomodo, que taladraba cada vez más los oídos de Aidan. Llevaba media hora esperando fuera de la dirección junto a Kentin. Elisa había logrado pasar gracias a que era la delegada de su clase y solía actuar como "representante" de Liz en asuntos delicados como ese.  
Aidan jugueteaba con sus pulgares de manera nerviosa, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo mientras su mente maquinaba pensamientos inusuales: se sentía culpable. Su iris azulado solo podía mantenerse estático en uno de los azulejos del suelo, mientras su boca murmuraba ligeramente una canción que solía cantar cuando niña.  
"Al pasar la barca, me dijo el barquero: las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero."  
Como si una luz le iluminara, pudo percibir una cabellera morena que acompañaba a un rostro de su misma tonalidad. Sus facciones se difuminaban sin importar cuánto tratara de enfocarlas, y sólo podía notar esa peculiar sonrisa iluminado su rostro con las perlas a las que llamaba dientes. Pequeñas risas la acompañaron de inmediato, para encontrarse con dos pequeñas sombras idénticas que jugueteaban en sus pies.  
En ese momento Aidan se sintió alta, terriblemente alta.  
—¿No es divertido? —preguntó el rostro aun sin borrar esa retorcida sonrisa—. ¿No vas a pagarme esta vez? —preguntó, confundiendo aún más a la chica, quien comenzaba a sentir su cabeza palpitar por esas risitas que jugueteaban en sus pies.  
Risas extrañamente muy apaciguadoras, casi balsámicas, como ese singular toque de cariño que tiene algo cuando lo conoces bien.  
—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó al tratar de moverse, sin mucho éxito. Las pequeñas sombras se habían adherido a sus pies impidiendo su marcha, riendo con inocencia mientras le apretaban las extremidades.  
—… El barquero —respondió sin más, desencorvando la comisura de su labio apenas unos centímetros, cosa que se corrigió al soltar una sonora carcajada—. Tú puedes pasar sin pagar, pero la pequeña rubia se tendrá que quedar —sentenció con un ligero giro, perdiendo su sonrisa unos momentos en la abrasadora oscuridad—. Las niñas bonitas no pagan aquí.  
—Al volver la barca, me volvió a decir: Las niñas bonitas no pagan aquí… —continuó tarareando, perdida en sus pensares.  
—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡Que se largue fuera de tu vida!... tú me tienes a mí —comentó al acercarse un poco más, resaltando su oscura figura entre tan profundo negro—. A menos que te importe… las niñas bonitas no se preocupan en eso —debatió consigo mismo invirtiendo su sonrisa, formando una mueca de tristeza.  
—Y-yo no quiero… —indicó sin parecer muy convencida, tratando de zafarse una vez más del agarre de los pequeños que seguían tendidos en sus piernas—. Yo no soy bonita, ni lo quiero ser. Las niñas bonitas se marchitan a la primera adversidad.  
—¿Quieres salvarla? ¡Hazlo! Acaba con su verdugo, borra la patética existencia del saco de grasa y huesos... como una vez lo hice yo contigo —de la sombra se extendió una mano que le tendió un arma blanca—. Limpio y sin problemas, después de todo: Las niñas bonitas se echan a perder —completó, cantando y girando grácilmente.  
—… Tienes razón.  
Dejándose rendir por esa pequeña y transitoria fantasía que cada vez parecía adherirse mas a su mente, Aidan estiró su brazo para poder tomar el arma por el mango, recibiendo el reflejo de la luz en su ojo derecho que brotaba de su filo: un gran y ancho cuchillo de mango blanco. Con el solo hecho de tocarlo, la mano del barquero se extendió por su mano de piel blanquecina atrapándola con un manto de sombras.  
—No has cambiado después de dos años —murmuró.  
Aidan no se inmutó, mientras la sonrisa del espectro se traspasaba poco a poco a su mismo rostro.  
—Oye.  
Una voz le sacó de su cabeza haciéndola estremecer: Aidan giró su vista lentamente aun petrificada por el brutal cambio de escenario, para toparse con el rostro de Castiel, quien mantenía su conocido gesto ladino de suficiencia.  
En silencio, Aidan llevó su vista hacia sus muñecas, notando como con una de ellas apretujaba fuertemente la otra hasta dejar una marca rojiza en su pálida piel. Giró su vista ligeramente hacia Kentin, quien había torcido el gesto nomás al sentir a Castiel estar en el lugar.  
Tras excusarse con el castaño diciendo que necesitaba comentarle algo a Castiel, Aidan se puso de pie tirando de él un par de metros de donde se encontraba originalmente.  
—¿Qué quieres, pervertido? —pregunto Aidan, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.  
—Si querías tener una charla conmigo, no debiste haberte alejado del militar —respondió Castiel por las ramas al referirse a Kentin—. No haré tus fantasías realidad, no aquí por lo menos.  
Como era de acostumbrarse el rostro de Aidan se bañó con un ligero carmín, el cual trato de disimular al rascarse la mejilla derecha y curvando un poco la comisura de los labios al sentir el conocido ardor volver. Con su mano derecha, el pelirrojo sostuvo la de ella para luego acercarse para observar aún mejor la famosa "marca de la discordia".  
—Creí que sabias defenderte sola —dijo de manera neutral.  
Si no fuera porque le conocía de antaño, no habría podido identificar esa molestia velada tras su gesto. Aun así, Aidan no se inmutó; seguía pensando en lo que hace momentos había vivido, las sombras y la propuesta.  
—Limpio y sin problemas —pensó Aidan, torciendo la comisura de sus labios de manera discreta y tensando su cuerpo, apreciando aún mejor su marca rojiza en la muñeca derecha.  
Castiel, al notarse ignorado, frunció el entrecejo y pasó su mano derecha por el costado de Aidan para acorralarla contra la pared.  
—Despierta —murmuró sin más, cerca de su oreja.  
Aidan sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna, haciéndola entrar en un estado alejado de la realidad, como una gran ancla en el pecho que le impedía dejar de ver el cabello rojizo de su acompañante.  
—Mírate, que patético —el barquero apareció una vez más frente a ella, con su sonrisa invertida y mucho más alejado que la vez anterior, manteniendo su distancia—. Ahora ni tus pensamientos son tuyos.  
La respiración de Aidan comenzó a alterarse con brusquedad, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No dejaba de cuestionarse mientras todo era negro a su alrededor y aquella sonrisa invertida seguía observándola con complicidad, ella manteniendo el cuchillo en mano de nuevo. Una sonora carcajada atravesó sus oídos.  
—¿Qué es lo que esperas?, ¡La vieja se lo merece! —con la sonrisa ahora en su normalidad, Aidan observaba atónita lo que tenía frente a ella: la sombra del barquero se aceraba paso a paso y con ello su tamaño incrementaba considerablemente—. Mira que alejarte de la única persona que te recordaba cuando estabas en aquel lugar —añadió con un tono exagerado de lastima, casi como si se dirigiera a un bebe en lugar de a una joven de su edad—. Tu sabes que hacer, bonita.  
—Despierta —escuchó de nuevo a modo de susurro lejano, como si el mismo viento le dijera que estaba mal lo que pensaba aceptar, observo el cuchillo con repulsión antes de arrojarlo a los pies de ese ente.  
—Aléjate —sentenció con la voz más dura que pudo salir de su garganta, sonando decidida y ahora sin la más mínima muestra de temor en su semblante.  
Casi como si de magia se tratase, la sombra desapareció en un 'poff' dejando a las dos pequeñas sombras de antes correr libres frente a sus ojos, riendo alegremente y tranquilizando de alguna forma al alterado corazón de Aidan.  
Sintiendo el leve rose del aire caliente en su oreja, sintió abrir los ojos para encontrarse en los pasillos crema de su nuevo instituto. Tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba en ese momento, llevó la mirada temerosa a su derecha, donde se sentía acorralada por una presencia inoportuna.  
Y como no, ahí estaba Castiel con su boca a centímetros del lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Pero no le importó, por más que cerraba los ojos ya no se encontraba con ese horrible ser, y ahora al abrirlos no había más que colores cremas. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo que estaba a punto de considerar el hacer y las palabras del barquero.  
—Somos lo mismo —solo esa oración fue la que provocó que torciera el gesto de dolor.  
¿Quién era esa sombra?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué aparecía en sus pensamientos? Sin siquiera proponérselo, apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de su acompañante, un poco exhausta del que creía había sido un dilema consigo misma del que no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza.  
—La práctica se pierde cuando se está encerrada tanto tiempo —respondió al reproche de él al sentirse inútil, después de unos minutos de haber despejado su cabeza.  
No le molestaba la cercanía de Castiel, menos en estos momentos en los que se sentía vulnerable, incluso cuando eran pequeños, siempre habían sido unidos de cierto modo.


End file.
